The Reality of a Nightmare
by Live-Love-Disney
Summary: In the midst of conflict comes unexpected surprises.


He was thrown to the wall and landed to the floor with a heavy thud.

Groaning, he ignored the stinging pain that began to travel throughout his back and struggled to get up to continue the fight. As expected, he was shoved back down to the ground with a foot to his back, a yelp escaping his lips as the force of the foot added to the excessive pain he felt.

He shut his eyes tightly as tears began to well in the corners of his baby blues, refusing to show defeat to his enemy. Once the foot was relieved from his back, he wasted no time. He shot up despite his body screaming for him not to, and staggered as he was somewhat steady on his two feet, positioning himself correctly. Quickly, he ran up to his opponent and gave a battle cry as he did so. He leaped in the air and with a call to his weapon, a lightning bolt appeared in his left hand. Before he could throw the electrifying object to his foe, he was suddenly stopped midair with an unknown force, and yet again thrown to the side like a rag doll. The impact of the throw resulted with a cry of agony, a tattered gloved hand reaching over to cradle his now injured left arm.

He tried to stand once more, but once he did, something wasn't right.

His breathing was heavy, and sweat beaded his dirty face. He felt light-headed and dizzy, and he felt as if the temperature had risen since the beginning of the battle. Hazy eyes were half hidden behind closing eyelids, sleep calling to take his weary being, but he refused to let slumber condemn him from the most important battle of his life. To add to his troubles, his lungs felt very tight, the air that entered coming in sorely and exiting as a rasp.

He took in another breath and coughed, which had amused the enemy greatly. " What's wrong, boy? Giving up now?"

He gripped his chest tightly, his breathing shallow, and spat at the ground he stood on. He looked up to the enemy with intense determination, bearing his teeth in a scowl. " As if. The only one giving up here will be you!"

Once again, the enemy laughed. " My dear boy, let's not dream of things that will never come true. Take a look around you. Your friends are in my control, your girlfriend is being disassembled as we speak, your robot is in my care, and let's not forget about you." The enemy didn't take no rush as he approached the young hero, looking down on him with an amused grin. " What hope is left for you and your team?"

He growled lowly, " There still is hope!"

" And how can you prove it, boy? You lack all the strength to even gain proper control of your own body. Ill-feeling comes and plagues you. You humans are petty..." His rival took a look away from him and to the planet in the distant, the view of Shuggazoom City growing closer as the ship drew nearer. " Which is why I wish to destroy this universe from you weak creatures."

His eyes grew wide and his face scrunched up with such fury. He let a growl grow into a yell as he charged towards the foe, tackling him down as he prevailed victor as the rising action grew. He grabbed the enemy by the collar, shaking him a little as he roared in his face. " How can you say such a thing?! The only thing needing to be destroyed from the universe is_ you_!" Some spit flew as he continued to speak, his anger rising by the second. " How can you call us weak and petty when you haven't even lived the experience of being human?! Just because you're different doesn't mean you have to create the universe to fit to you! What did we ever do to you to deserve your malice and hate?! Just- Arg!" He huffed and drool dribbled out of his mouth. as he stopped his rambling. His fists were trembling as he held the rotten foe's collar in his palms, if not wearing his gloves, his knuckles would be white as snow. Suddenly, the tears he's held in finally pour out from his eyes, his frustration getting the better of him, and he weeps.

He just didn't understand why.

Why would anyone hold such hate towards only one specific race, much less an entire planet, when they did absolutely nothing to him?

Just...why?

He released his hands from the enemy's collar and took a moment to cry softly. He sniffled and sobbed, wiping the tears from his eyes as his rival merely stared at him with both awe and confusion.

For the first time in history, the enemy didn't take the opportunity to defeat the hero while in such a fragile state.

...Why?

It's quiet for nearly five moments, and before the time could pass to six, the opponent spoke up. "...There's more than what meets the eye."

He looked at the enemy in a mixture of subtle rage and bewilderment. For one, he's curious as to why he didn't address him as 'boy', and second, what the heck did he mean by that?

The enemy lifted up his right hand slowly, and the boy stiffened as if preparing for an attack, even though he's physically and emotionally drained. To his great surprise, his rival didn't show any signs of hostility or violence, and merely places his bony fingers around his face.

" Do you know why I despise humans like you so much?" He gripped off the mask that hid his identity, and for what came next the boy did not prepare for.

His face grows in immense shock, eyes wide and mouth agape, a few awkward sounds escaping his parted lips, but he didn't care. He grows pale and pushes himself back away from what was his enemy, or...still was?

He didn't know, because the face he saw was something totally different.

The foe got back to his feet, dusting himself off, and rubbed his chin as he finally revealed his _flesh _he hid behind the mask. His blue eyes looked down upon the young hero, and in those eyes, he saw something that scared him- he saw himself.

" Chiro..." Was all the Skeleton King had to say as the broken hero crouched to a feeble position and screamed.

**xxx The End xxx**

A/N: Wow...Okay, that was something...I don't quite understand myself. I'm sure there are many errors in there, but in all honesty, I don't care. I mean, it only took me forty minutes to write this. Of course it's going to be bad. Besides, I only have a limited amount of internet hours, and I'm way passed my internet curfew. *Shh! Don't tell. w*

If you haven't noticed, this is supposed to be based off of the episode "Skeleton King". I remember that Gibson and Chiro stumbled across a collection of Chiro's old items in a room when trying to find the rest of the monkeys, and I thought, " Wow, what if S.K is Chiro's father?", so I guess this is something created from my curiosity.

Also, I know this is WAY different from the original episode, but I'm just too tired to go back and rewatch the episode again. Eheh...*Sweatdrops*

I know this is bad, but I promise I'll write better next time! This was just...rushed, so I deeply apologize if you were ever confused, or if you just didn't get it at all. I still thank you for reading though! R&Rs are always welcome!


End file.
